Thomas Meaney
Thomas Meaney is a young trainee in the Lead Service. On his first field training exercise the captain acting as chaperon was killed and, along with his partner Richard Llewellyn, he found himself in a non-functional JumpShip unable to return to the Hub. Together the pair are aimlessly travelling through the Multiverse, jumping from reality to reality in the hopes of returning home. Meaney is incredibly career-minded, wanting to return back to the Hub so he can resume his training and become a Lead. He is quite naive, and tends to spend so much time looking at the bigger picture that he misses some of the finer details. Despite this he has an incredible capacity for problem-solving - one that has surprised Llewellyn on occasion. Background Meaney was raised by his Father - his Mother had also been a Lead but passed away during his childhood. He has been friends with Ryder Lean since early childhood, a friendship that eventually grew into a romantic involvement. That relationship was strained when Meaney joined the Service, with Ryder convinced that Meaney would not be returning from his training. That fear was proven to be justified when Meaney, along with his training partner Richard Llewellyn, embarked on their first field training exercise with Captain Lucas. Lucas got himself killed by some Deadly Deadly Robots, and his JumpShip had non-operational Homing Pigeon hardware. Meaney and Llewellyn have together faced some bizarre experiences since their travels together began. In their first misadventure they were chased by an enraged alien aboard a cargo ship, only to discover the entire scenario was an historical reenactment ("It Came From Space!"). Later, in an unseen adventure, they foiled the ploy of an alien crime ring which led to Llewellyn getting shot and, by sheer luck, jumping almost immediately into a Universe with a Hospital in it where Meaney met a parallel version of his girlfriend. Here, Ryder served as a Corporal in a military force at war with an unseen foe. Together they wound up facing Llewellyn, who had been possessed by a parasitic slug named Nimoy, a foe they defeated. This Ryder told Meaney she had a feeling he would get home to see his girlfriend one day ("Trojan Horse"). Relationships Richard Llewellyn :Meaney's relationship with Llewellyn can be described as strained. Llewellyn is openly hostile and verbally abusive towards him, even on occasions when Meaney has proven himself to be more than capable. Despite this Meaney still considers Llewellyn to be a good friend. Ryder Lean :In his home Universe, Ryder and he had been longtime friends since early childhood - a friendship that in later years would blossom into a romantic relationship. In a flashback sequence in "Trojan Horse", Meaney is seen enthusiastically telling a distraught Ryder that he will be heading off to the Hub for further training. Ryder doesn't believe he'll be coming back. :Meaney's short time with a parallel Universe version of Ryder was tense. This Ryder, a Corporal in the military, initially found Meaney to be annoying and simple. However in time she softened and eventually told him she had a feeling he'd get to see his girlfriend again someday. Appearances *''Training Day'' *''It Came From Space!'' *''Trojan Horse'' *''Just Dropping In'' *''Who Wants To Rule The World?'' *''The Travellers'' *''Rogues and Scallywags'' *''Waterworld'' *''The Cult of Meaney'' *''The Voyage Home'' Ambiguously canonical appearances *''A Jump Leads Christmas'' Meaney, Thomas Meaney, Thomas